I'm a Bubble Addict
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Phil has been spending all his time on his phone and laptop, tapping away: and the Avengers become suspicious. And after hearing a bizarre phone call, Steve and Tony try to help out, only to be bemused by Phil's new addiction besides paperwork. Bit of humour here people :) Enjoy


**I'm addicted to this game, I can't help it. Therefore, Phil is addicted to it too**

**[Disclaimer]**

* * *

"He's at it again" Clint gestured as they all looked over and just managed to see Phil in the other room who was sitting at the table, clicking furiously at the screen with a deep scowl. Occasionally huffs of annoyance would escape him lips before returning to the infuriating clicking once more.

"He was tapping at his phone earlier too" All the Avengers nodded in agreement, as they contemplated the new odd behaviour of their handler.

It first occurred a few weeks ago, one day Phil went out on his latest assigned mission; one that the Avengers were not particular fond of him going on due to his track list of sustaining injuries. Once Phil returned his attention only seemed to be focused on either his phone, or his laptop. When asked a simply question he would simply wave them off and speak some coherent sentence – his eyes never leaving the screen of any device. Tony had even go to the extreme lengths to hack Phil's laptop to see what he was up too, even then he turned up ended handed – something he was not proud to admit.

"Maybe he was brainwashed on his latest mission and now has to send classified information to an enemy?"

"That's very sci-fi cliché there, Tony" Bruce chirped from his seat next to Natasha and drank heavily at his green tea. "Perhaps it is paperwork overload?" It wasn't the first time Phil's attention was backed up with excessive amount of paperwork revolving around the Avengers week escapades. He even went as far as calling a 'Family Meeting' in order to get the Avengers in on their own paperwork and that he wasn't there to do their homework for them.

"It was only a suggestion, my dear Brucey" he patted the fellow scientist head before settling himself happily on the arm of the sofa, "But, I mean – come on, it's the first time Agent has gone so long without even talking to Capsicle over there"

"Not cool Tony"

"You love me really Cap" Tony smirked at the blonde soldier; "The point is that Phil is being suspicious and I want to know why!"

"You sound like a child Tony" Steve raised an eyebrow as the other man simply bobbed his tongue at him.

"You're a child Stephen" Tony mocked before being shushed by Bruce as they heard Phil's voice filter in from the next room.

"I can't do it; it's too much of a challenge. I don't have the resources to do it. I don't know what to do, I can't free them, and I don't have the time or the money to get the gold in order to get them out. I'll have to talk to you later; I'm running out of chances" then there was the sound of the constant clicking once more.

"So, Phil's in a bit of a situation then" Natasha stated as she looked warily at Clint, sharing the same thought. The thought of their Agent in a finance and possible hostage situation worried them, was the Agent losing his touch?

"Now, now, there has to be more to this that we think" Bruce leant forward and place his tea cup on the coffee table, "This is Agent Phil Coulson we're talking about here, the man who managed to come back from the dead." And how S.H.I.E.L.D managed to do that still scared them, "I'm sure whatever is going on can easily be resolved"

"Yeah, but if even Phil is this flustered then it must be bad" Clint said ominously as they all looked at each other, concerned. Tony sat their quietly, pondering what he could do to aid said Agent.

The next day as Phil stepped out of the elevator, not looking up from his phone as usual before he collided into something hard. Looking up, he blushed slightly as that hard obstruction just happened to be the chest of one Steve Rogers, "Captain, and my apologies. I should have been looking where I was going" he chuckled before side stepping about the super soldier and towards the dining room.

"Well actually Phil I was hoping to talk to you" Phil turned with a smile as he quickly tucked his phone away into his breast pocket.

"Of course, I'm always here to help"

"Well, it's actually you I needed to talk about"

"Me" Phil stated, his brow creasing in confusion, "Have I done something to offend you in anyway?"

"Oh no, you're great. But, it about your mission and – well what happened after your mission is the main concern"

"We hear you're in sticky situation Agent and we're gonna help you" Tony said as he came swanning into the room and stood next to a disgruntled Steve.

"I was about to talk to him, I don't need your help" Steve muttered as Tony simply smirked.

"You were taking too long. Anyway Agent, we kind of, maybe, unintentionally overheard you're conversation yesterday. So-" he paused to pull a small slip of paper form his jeans pocket and ticked it into Phil's pocket with his phone. "Think of it as a gift from your favourite Avenger" he smiled and winked.

Raising a disapproved eyebrow at the infuriating billionaire, he plucked the paper form his pocket and examined it, only to be blown away with the number that was written on it.

"Stark, I can't possible take this"

"Course you can – see it's in your hand right now"

"Stark! Why would you give me your money?" Phil was incredibly confused. First Steve was worrying about him and now Tony was handing him more money than he gets in a year. Suspicious – yes!

"It's to help with your mission.

"Mission, what mission?"

"The one with the hostages who are trapped" Steve raised an eyebrow, how could Coulson have forgotten? "The one when you were having a phone call, you never hand the money to pay whoever has them – something about getting gold"

Phil's cheeks began going red, and obviously, it was incredibly noticeable as Tony's eyebrows shot up dramatically. "Ahh, right" Phil passed the check back to Tony before moving around them both and back towards the elevator; he wanted to get out of there immediately.

"See – that conversation wasn't about a mission, not for me or anyone else really"

"So who is trapped?"

"Some animals...trapped in bubbles" Phil sheepishly smiled as Steve and Tony stared, not knowing what to make with the situation.

"Animals...in bubbles" Tony drawled as Phil nodded.

"You see," Phil slipped his phone out of his pocket and showed it to the two superheroes, "It's just a game – my niece got me addicted to it after I went to see her and my sister. It's so infuriating but I just can't stop" he smiled as once again the other just stared.

"So the whole conversation about the lack of resources and getting gold, was simply to level up in game?" Tony asked as Phil nodded, "Damn Phil, you do have a life beyond paperwork. And apparently it involves popping bubbles!" Tony smirked as Phil retreated back into the elevator.

"Have fun playing Bubblewitch 2!" Tony yelled and managed to retrieve a scowl from Phil before the doors closed.

"So..." what just happened?" Steve asked, bewildered of the whole event. Tony looked at him and sighed.

"Coulson is a phone addict, and I'm afraid we can do nothing about it" he chuckled and dragged the super soldier with him.


End file.
